


A girl's first kiss

by AntiChr1st



Series: The fluffy set [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChr1st/pseuds/AntiChr1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra sees two girls kissing, doesn't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl's first kiss

The two girls were hard to see, half hidden in the darkness of the alley. The two hadn't noticed anyone was watching, busy as they were with each other, kissing each other deeply and hungrily, hands tangled in each others hair. Korra had almost missed them, if one hadn't let out a moan just as she walked by she would've. She didn't mean to stare, to not let them have their privacy in the hidden corner, she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

Not until Bolin shouted at her to hurry up at least, once she did tear her eyes off them she practically ran over to him.

"What held you up" he asked her, smiling as usual.  
Korra averted her eyes, she didn't want to tell him what she'd seen, she needed to think.

"It was nothing, just thought I heard something".  
He didn't ask any more questions and soon they were at the noodle shop to meet up with their friends.

A few hours later Korra found herself sitting in Asami's garden, she'd foregone a chair in order to lay down in the grass. The boys had left after dinner, citing the need for an early night. Korra however had been given the next day off, and so Asami had invited her over for tea and some girl time.

"Yuan for your thoughts", Korra startled a bit before sitting up, torn out of her thoughts. Asami just smiled at her and handed her a cup. Rose tea, her favorite.  
Korra took a sip, letting the sweet smell clear her head a bit.

"Just thinking" she said, smiling back at Asami. She hadn't quite managed to shake the image of the two girls in the alley, and it had been popping up in her head all night.

"I know, you've been distracted all evening, what's going on?" Asami said as she sat down next to Korra.  
She put her hand on Korra's knee.  
"You know I'll be there for you if there's something wrong". Asami sounded worried, and her smile seemed unsure.

Korra looked at her, and let the silence stretch out for a few seconds.  
"Nothing is wrong. I just... Saw something in the city earlier", she said while staring at her tea cup. Her voice was a little shaky, though she wasn't sure why.  
Asami didn't say anything, so Korra looked up at her face, making eye contact for the first time that evening.

"I..." She couldn't quite find the words, then Asami's hand tightened on her knee and she felt a bit stronger.

Korra felt a bit stronger, less uncertain, just for a moment.  
"I saw two girls in an alley, down in central. They were kissing. Like really kissing... heavily... intensely even".

She couldn't quite grasp the look on Asami's face.  
"And you disapproved of this?" Asami asked carefully.

Korra looked back down at her tea.  
"It's not like that. I just...I Didn't know girls did that. With,,, with other girls I mean".  
She was staring hard at her cup, , she couldn't quite look Asami in the face for some reason.

Asami looked puzzled.  
"You've never seen gay people before?" she asked.

Korra forced herself to look back up at her.  
"Is... Is that what it's called?"  
Asami nodded her head at her, and Korra felt a bit more secure.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Korra said quietly, her voice almost breaking as she averted her eyes once more.

Asami smiled at her.  
"Of course you can" she said, reaching out removing a lock of hair from Korra's face, before she slightly tipped her head with her fingers so Korra was looking at Asami again.

"You know how I grew up in a compound, right?"  
Asami nodded her head again, keeping her attention fixed on Korra.

"Well, not a lot of other kids there, or,,, anyone not a bending teacher or a white lotus guard".  
Korra trailed off a bit, more unsure of herself.  
Asami gave her a careful smile and squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Nobody told me of,,,anything really that wasn't bending related. I didn't even get the birds and bees talk until I was leaving the compound to come here. I barely knew you could kiss a boy without being married".  
Asami looked a bit shocked, but quickly gathered herself.

"I just. I'm wondering if it's common I guess, do a lot of girls do that?"  
Asami gave her hand another squeeze.

Asami gave Korra a conspiratorial smile as she said the next part.  
"A lot of girls will try it once or twice, when they're young and bold and hidden away in an all girls school", she winked as she said the last part, and Korra flushed a bit as she remembered that Asami had gone to one of those all girls schools.  
"Not everyone tries it. Some of the ones who do simply discover that they like other girls the way they like boys, some even figure out they only like other girls".

Korra struggled to force out the words, but she had to ask.  
"Have you...ever...you know?"  
Admittedly not the most eloquent she'd ever been, and she flushed and stared at anything but Asami.

Asami didn't answer for a few seconds, then she didn't answer for a few seconds more.  
Almost half a minute passed and Korra was starting to wonder if she'd upset her. She forced her eyes to look upwards, upwards at Asami.  
Asami gave her a small smile and nodded.

"What is it like?"  
She wasn't sure why she was asking, or why she was so curious.

Asami tilted her head, she was looking at her like she was trying to figure something out. There was a question in her eyes.  
She still answered.  
"It's,,,different. It's hard to explain, really. You know how it is, some things just have to be tested if you want to know".

There was only one question left, they both knew it was coming, and judging from the devilish smile on her lips Asami knew what it was, and what the answer would be.  
Korra still couldn't look at her, barely managing to stutter out the words.

"Would you,,,with me".

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Asami's eyes. There was a glint in them she couldn't quite describe.  
Asami slowly pushed her backwards, so she was once more laying down on the grass. Asami took her cup of tea from her and put away, before leaning down above her. Their thighs were touching, and Asami's hair was falling down, framing their faces. Her perfume filled Korra's nostrils, the careful scent of Peonys clouding Korra's mind. Asami was slowly leaning down closer, their stomachs were touching now and Korra could only stare at her lips coming closer.

Then she stopped, so close, just an inch left.  
Two of Asami's fingers stroked Korra's cheek, before she put them under her chin and slowly pushed Korra's face upwards, closer towards her.  
Korra looked into Asami's eyes, she could barely breathe.

Then their lips touched, and Korra only saw stars.


End file.
